Searching For The One She Lost
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Rose finds a way back to the world the Doctor is in and travels all over the world to find him but the Master finds Rose first and takes her captive but can they ever get together or is fate just going to keep pushing them apart? Little violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, I just want to make sure you all know that my story is set in the season three finale and this version of it is when Rose finds a way back and tries to find the doctor but finds the Master instead.**

**Also, if there are any mistakes (spelling, grammar etc) I am sorry and I hope you can just ignore it and continue with the story**

**Disclaimer: I can dream and dream about owning Doctor Who I can only dream because I do not own it. I can also dream that I own a TARDIS and a Sonic Screwdriver and Physic Paper and that I know a person called the Doctor.**

Rose's Point Of View

I shivered in my cell, moving around in the tiny space to keep warm. My breaths came in gasps as I tried not to panic at this new torture. I knew he was watching, wanting me to break down and provide entertainment. That thought was the only stopping me from breaking down. I curled up in one of the corners, I closed my eyes to try and sleep.

**_____________________________________**

_I struggled in their grip but it was a 19 year old who hadn't slept or eaten in weeks against two body-builders. I must have blacked out because the next moment the guards were pulling me down a hallway towards the only door I could see. Once we had reached the door, one of the guards knocked and I heard a voice that was to haunt me for weeks to come, it said, "Enter," the guards dragged me through the door and I was suddenly in front of the occupant of the room. I recognized him as Harold Saxon, one of the candidates for prime minister. He smiled at me, I lifted my head to glare at him. He just casually said, "so, Rose. How have you been? Talked to the doctor lately?" my glare turned into a stare, how could he know about the doctor, I tried to re-gain my mask but he had seen my face and knew. "well, tomorrow, you will start telling me everything that you and that man did together."_

_I broke my silence to ask, "What makes you think I am going to tell you that?"_

_he laughed in my face, "you will tell me because you will want the pain to stop. You will tell me things I know, things I don't need to know and then you will tell me everything you know just to stop the pain." he nodded to the guards who took me into the 'dungeon' and locked me up._

**_____________________________________**

I woke with a start, I tried to stop the tears that were going to come. I had been looking for the Doctor ever since the scientists at Torchwood had found a rift that connected their world with this world. It gave me hope that I could find the man I love again. And once I had managed to cross the rift, I began my search for him. No matter how hard I tried, whenever I turned up at where the TARDIS had been sighted, it was gone. A tear trickled down my face as I continued to remember. I was in an alley near the hospital that had disappeared then reappeared. I had heard the TARDIS's engines, but as I reached the alley, two men had grabbed me. I saw a glimpse of the TARDIS before it disappeared. I had gotten so close. Then I was taken away from that alley. I was taken to see Mr. Saxon. After his promise of pain and a few torture sessions, Mr. Saxon had told me who he was. He even proved it. He had told me his real name and race. He was the Master, one of the two Time Lords left in this universe. I laid my head back down, trying to stop my silent sobs of fear that were shaking my entire body and fell asleep almost immediately. This time the dream was closer to the present time.

**_____________________________________**

_I opened my eyes to see the Master hovering over me. He grinned at me. His eyes looked so much like the Doctor's eyes, full of intelligence but I knew better. I knew that he was the exact opposite of the Doctor. "So, Rose. Are you going to tell me yet?" I shuddered at the sound of his voice but didn't reply, "Oh, come on. No need to be silent. If you tell me I will stop hurting you." after another moment of my silence he grinned at me but there was an evil look about it. He nodded to the guard who continued to whip me._

**_____________________________________**

_20 lashes later, he asked me again. Still I stayed silent. I had only broken once, I had heard him talking about the doctor and what he had planned and I begged him not to, but he just tossed me into a new cell. One that was so tiny I could touch both walls with my arms still bent, so tiny I could..._

**_____________________________________**

I woke to a banging on my cell door. I stood up, preparing myself for another whipping, but instead of taking me to the Master, they took me to a airport hanger and shoved me into the back of a plane. I had no idea where we were going but the thought of what the Master could do to me in the air when no-one would hear me scream in pain frightened me.

**_____________________________________**

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I felt was a rough hand jerking me awake. I opened my bleary eyes as I was pulled to my feet to see where I was. I gasped at the view. We in the air, on a aircraft which I assumed was the Valiant. I had overheard the Master planning and knew that once the president was murdered, the Master would order the Toclafane to kill a certain amount of the population below. I could only hope the Doctor would come to save everyone because I had no idea how to stop any of this.

**_____________________________________**

After walking down many stairs and hallways, the guards shoved me into a room where I could see the conference. As they tied me to the wall with chains, I assumed by the way no-one in the other room looked at me, no-one could see into my little box and so I wouldn't be able to help any of them. Once the guards left I slumped down as far as I could with the chains tied to my wrists. I tried to stay awake but after a moment of battle I knew I had lost and was soon fast asleep.

**_____________________________________**

I heard people talking and I woke up to see the room in front of me was full, the president was about to start his speech. I knew what was going to happen and that knowledge made me sick because I couldn't do anything about it. I made myself watch as the president addressed the Toclafane. I made myself watch what was happening even though what I really wanted to do was to go down there and stop everyone and reveal the Master's plan. The Master ordered the Toclafane to kill the president, everyone was either, screaming, holding guns or ducking under the table. The Master started to talk to the people who were watching what was happening live. I couldn't stop my sobs as I realized the Doctor hadn't stopped what was happening, that he wasn't coming to save everyone this time. At least, not yet. It was then that I saw him. The Doctor. He was here. I could feel the relief inside me which was crushed almost immediately by despair when the guards grabbed him and put a stop to whatever plan he had. The Master was about to say something when the guards outside came in to take me somewhere else. As they pulled my out of the room I glanced over my shoulder to try and see what the Master had said but I was too late. Now I only had my imagination for company to come up with every idea possible of what the Master will do to the Doctor.

**_____________________________________**

The guards held me onto my arms while we waited at a door. I could faintly hear the Doctor say, "I don't care if you want to fight. We can fight, we can fight across the stars and across galaxies but not here on Earth. Please."

the guards opened the door as I heard the Master reply, "But why not here. If we weren't on Earth then I would never have helped you be re-united."

The guards were pulling me around the edge and then to where the doctor was. I looked around the room to see Jack trying to get to the Master but failing to get past the three guards that were holding him back. There was a dark-skinned girl next to him, she was the first to see me and just stared at me, confused. I forgot about them as the guards shoved me onto my knees next to the Doctor "Re-united with who?" I heard the Doctor ask, the Master smiled and pointed at me. I glared at him, then looked back at the Doctor. My heart swelled with happiness of being near him again, even under these circumstances. He stared at me for a moment, probably trying to recognize me under all the dirt and blood that was covering most of my body. Then he realized who I was. He whispered my name. I smiled back at him in response.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. Still being a mute I see. I just know how much you have been wanting to see the Doctor again, now is your chance. Say what you've always wanted to say." the Master smiled. He wanted me to say something so I wasn't going to. I just smiled at the Doctor. The Master's smile turned to a frown. "Well, we'll have to work on that." he half walked, half skipped over to where his wife, Lucy, was. He grabbed her and addressed the people through the camera that was still running, "Well, everyone. Basically. It's the, umm. End of the world I suppose. Have fun. My Children, are you ready?" there must've been some signal for the Master then said, "Then fly, fly and killed one tenth of the population below. Make me proud, my children."

As the Toclafane flew down towards the Earth, the Master turned to look at the Doctor. I knew what he had planned for the Doctor and I my sobs were getting harder and harder to hold back.

"So, Doctor. Did you really think that you could stop me? No wait, don't answer that. Just to make sure you wont try to stop me, cause you know that would ruin the fun, let's think up a way to give you a handicap. Hmmm...let me think. Well if I had Lazarus's technology in my screwdriver, which I do, then what could I do? Oh, I know. Wait if only I had the Doctor's genetic code." the Master rambled on, miming hitting himself in the head, "Oh wait a sec. I do. I have his hand. So now that we have established that. Let's...oh I know, let's make you a hundred years older. Wouldn't that be fun?" he didn't wait for an answer. He pointed his laser screwdriver at the Doctor and pushed a button. The Doctor was immediately in pain and I knew it. I couldn't stop my tears anymore. When the Master had finished, the Doctor sat up but he was now old, it was as if he was the Doctor's grandfather. I knew the truth though. While the Master went on to address the nation the dark-skinned girl crouched next to the Doctor. He grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. I saw him give something to her and she stood up, a tear dropped down onto the floor. She looked around at some people I had missed before, I assumed they were her family by the way they all looked the same. She looked back down at the doctor and smiled. She then pushed something and disappeared. I knew the Doctor had sent her away, to hide or to do something I wouldn't know but I still felt an emotion I had given up on a long time ago. Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rose's Point of View**

The Master ordered the guards to take the prisoners to the cells. The Doctor, Jack, my self and the other girl's family were then escorted out. We were all taken to the cells. Jack was chained up by his hands and so was I. So we were chained to one of the walls. On the other walls, there was two bunks. The others were handcuffed to the two bunks. After the guards had left us, I was the first to break the silence by saying to the Doctor, "Told you I had made my choice." he looked up at me and even though there was a slight trace of anger, his eyes were so full of happiness I had to smile back.

"So Rose, how did you get here? Old Doc said you were trapped on that parallel world" Jack asked me

I glared at him for his casual use of the Doctor's condition. "There was a rift running in Cardiff in that world and I knew there was one in this world and with the help of others I was able to make it through the rift."

"How long did that take?" Jack asked

"Well, it took about a month to figure out how to cross cause until I came along they didn't know this world had the rift too, then technically it took me two years."

"what do you mean, technically?"

"well, I left the moment we figured out how and it did take me two years to cross but I left one day and then I came out of the rift the next day so it had only been 1 day if you go by the dates I departed and arrived."

"Oh. But then what have you been doing for the rest of the time up till now?"

I looked down at the floor. All those endless nights I couldn't find the Doctor haunted my dreams. All the nights I had put up with pain, but it would be better now. It would be better because I found him. I found the Doctor. No matter how bad the situation is, I'm with the Doctor. He'll fix it "I started off to look for you but then the Master found me. Right when I had found the TARDIS. He grabbed me." I looked up at the Doctor, "the TARDIS was in an alley, near the hospital that had been taken to the moon. I saw it. I heard it. I was about to shout but they grabbed me."

For the first time since he had seen me, the Doctor spoke, "Why are you chained up? I can understand Jack. But you?"

I didn't understand why he had asked me this question out of all the questions he could've asked but he was talking to me and that was all I wanted, "I have tried to escape since they grabbed me you know. I didn't just want to sit around waiting for you to show up and the Master's plan to work. I've managed to get out of handcuffs chained to the bed." If only he knew how much I wanted to go over to him to hold his hand and hug him, to make the frown on his face disappear.

He looked up at me and he opened his mouth to say something but someone interrupted him, "Hi, sorry don't think we've been introduced. I'm Clive, you seem to know what is going on, how do we get out?"

all I could say was "I'm Rose," before I cracked it and laughed at him. I kept laughing. I knew I was making everyone in the room scared but I couldn't help myself. "Don't you think that if I knew how to escape I would have by now instead of waiting around for this to happen." to my embarrassment, the tears I had been holding in since I had seen the Doctor started to fall. " Don't you think if I could escape from his torture and the pain I would." I couldn't help myself but add the last line in a pained whisper.

There was a whisper from the Doctor, "Rose, I'm sorry."

I smiled at him. It was a genuine smile, "For what? For not saving me? How could you when you thought I was in a parallel world?" he shook his head. "then what are you apologizing...?" I let the sentence trail off as I thought through everything. His anger in his eyes, the way he avoided my eyes. Everything started to add up. "You think it was your fault? You think it was you fault I slipped." I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh again. It felt so good. When I finally stopped I felt so much lighter, "How could it be your fault Doctor? How could it when you had sent me to safety to begin with? I was the one who came back. I was the one who convinced you to let me stay."

he looked up at me. For the first time since we were re-united, he smiled a proper smile. His normal smile when he was genuinely happy. I smiled back, "Now..." he broke of as a guard opened the door and came over to me. I held back a sigh as he pushed me out the door so that another guard caught me and waited for something. The first guard then came back out of the cell with the Doctor and Jack. I saw Jack and the Doctor trade an expression but before I could interpret it the guards (whose number had increased by another 3) began pushing us along. I walked along, feeling sick in my stomach at what was about to happen.

**_____________________________________**

We entered the deck where the Master was and he smiled at us. I shuddered in response. "Come on Rose. Surely it's not that bad. I mean you got what you wanted, you're re-united with your precious Doctor. Although, fat lot of good he will do for you." I stayed silent and prayed that the boys would follow my lead. "still playing that game I see. Well one of you three will speak. Sooner or later." he turned around and two of the guards dragged me down in front of him so I was on my knees, with my back to him. I knew what was coming but Jack and the Doctor didn't. I tried to mouth to not speak but one of the guards punched my in the mouth. I swallowed the blood and gritted my teeth as I saw Jack's expression get angrier and angrier. I knew the Master was getting the whip out.

"Don't you -" the guard holding Jack punched him. My breath quickened but when I looked at the Doctor, our eyes met and I felt safe. Even though I knew what was coming, I knew he would not speak. I began thinking of every moment we had spent together. When I felt the first hit and a flare of pain, I thought of being on platform 1. as I felt the whip hit me again and felt the pain again, I thought of Gwyneth and the Gelth.

**_____________________________________**

I woke with a start. Trying to remember where I was. I remembered the session of torture and being dragged back to the cell, then being handcuffed to the bunk with the Doctor but I couldn't remember anything else. I pulled myself up, ignoring the stinging of my back and I realized I had been sleeping on the Doctor's lap. I looked up at him and saw him smile but in his eyes I could tell he was scared. But why? "What's wrong? Are you OK?" I blurted out. Worried that he had been hurt.

His eyes softened as he laughed softly, "I watch you get whipped for an hour and you ask me if I am OK?"

I smiled at him and because I couldn't help myself, I wriggled my hands out of the handcuffs and threw my arms around him and hug him. He pulled me closer, softly because of my back and as he stroked my hair, I couldn't stop myself. I burst out crying on his shoulder. He continued to stroke my hair and murmur random stuff about what had happened since I had gone away. As I pulled away, I said, "Sorry. Haven't done that in a while."

"that's OK. You can do it whenever you want. Rose. About when we last spoke, I..."

"Rose! Oh my god. I was so scared. Are you OK? Why did you just let them do that?" Jack interrupted.

I smiled up at him, "I had no choice. It was either let them or make it worse and fight back."

"I know the Master, he isn't the sort of person to physically torture. I mean yeah sure, terrorize the population, take over and slaughter people but torture a single person for information, that's not him." The Doctor stated. Clearly, no matter what the situation he still wants answers to all his questions.

"I think he is mad. I think he is mentally impaired because I think he has a couple of faces. He acts how he wants to certain people and acts differently to other people." I shrugged, then winced. "I don't think he is trying to kill me. I mean soon after him hurting me a doctor comes to make sure these cuts don't get infected."  
Just as if my words had been a signal, the cell door was opened and a middle-aged woman walked through with a bag. I knew her but no-one else did. She came over and smiled at me,

"Rose. Still not talking?" I shook my head, "Well. It might be better if you do. I only get people hurt."

"No you don't Olivia." I had to comfort her.

She seemed shocked that I had spoken. "So you do have a voice. You know, the cook was spreading the rumour that you were mute."

I shrugged. Then winced. "Shouldn't have done that."

"Right." She seemed to remember why she was there, "Turn around."

I went to stand so she could fix my injuries but the Doctor tightened his grip around me, before he spoke, I explained, "Doctor, it's OK. This is the doctor the Master sends to stop me from dying."

He let me stand to allow Olivia access to my back but he then went on to converse with Olivia, "So, Olivia. Do you enjoy working for the Master as he kills people?" his voice was low and lashed out and it hurt her. I had to step in.

"Olivia, he doesn't know. He didn't mean it." I said, looking over my shoulder.

She gave me a weak smile and said, "I suppose, then that's OK"

The Doctor was about to argue so I covered his mouth with his hand, "Doctor, do you really think that if she saw me like this once a day that she would willingly work for the Master. He has her husband and son."

he stared at me and swallowed loudly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise..."

she cut him off, "It's OK I started off working for him willingly but once I found out I tried to quit. The next day my little boy and my husband were kidnapped from our house. Within two days, I got the Master's message. I couldn't leave."

She finished tying the bandage and patted me on the shoulder. "Thanks Olivia." I whispered.

"Anytime Rose. You have never lost your spirit and you seem to be keeping some of the other workers alive around here. Every time I go back to the sleeping quarters, they all bombard me with questions about you. Your their hero." she replied, whispering as well.

"Well," I was surprised and touched I had people who hung on to life because of me, "tell them, no matter how long it takes, or what happens, some-one will save them." she smiled and left the room.

The drugs she had slipped me had began to work, just as the Doctor pulled me back down and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at his wrinkled face and whispered to him, "So much for moisturizing."

he laughed. "so much for moisturizing." he repeated, agreeing with it. I knew we would escape. The Doctor would fix this.

"So. Doc, what's the plan?" Jack asked, as he tightened his muscles and tried to break the chains.

"I don't know. But I will soon. Where there's a will, there's a way." he said, smiling at everyone positively. I agreed. Where there's a will, there's a way. And with the Doctor's will and determination. There would always be a way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rose's Point of view**

I woke with a start. My breathing came in gasps. I refused to remember the dream and the pain that came with it. The Master had stopped whipping me during this past year since he took over and preferred me being his slave. To everything. I shook my head as Tish came in with my food. Tish was the sister to the girl who the Doctor sent away. He had only time to tell me the instructions to his plan before he was taken away to live in a tent on the main deck where the president was killed exactly one year ago so I have no idea what Martha (the girl he sent away) is doing but I trust my Doctor.

**_____________________________________**

Since that day, I had managed to learn quite a bit of information about the Toclafane and who they were but I refused to believe it. I had also found out that the TARDIS had been cannibalized into a Paradox Machine. The Master had hurt the TARDIS just to get his way.

**_____________________________________**

I put on my usual cheerful face as I greeted Tish. "Ahh. Good morning Tish. It is a wonderful day, is it not?" Tish looked at me amused. Every morning I had greeted her cheerfully and full of energy, hoping to keep her spirits up. "Can you smell that? Good old sea air. Makes me long for good old fish and chips. But instead, what do I get? Cold, gray mush. Last time I visit this place." she smiled softly at me as she put the food down and the guards let me down, out of my chains. I shoveled my food down and a minute later, the guards 'escorted' me to the Master.

**_____________________________________**

I entered the room and immediately looked for the Doctor. He looked up as the door opened and smiled at me. I smiled back as the Master entered the room.

He walked in saying, "Good morning everyone. And-" he glared at me and said, "you are supposed to be on your knees when I enter the room."

I smiled as prettily as I could at him then said, "I have a very sore knee. I am kneeling in my mind." his eyes narrowed and raised his laser screwdriver. "Oh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots." I said, acting scared. He aimed the beam at my knees and flicked the switch. I fell to the floor and said, "Why thank you, that helped me oh so much." he walked forward and slapped me across the face. Hard. I rubbed my cheek and said, "does beating women while they are on the floor at your feet make you fell manly?" he smiled at me then looked up at a guard. The Master nodded curtly and the guard came over and began to kick me in the ribs. I refused to let a sound escape my mouth and once the guard was done, I lifted myself onto my knees and kept my head down.

The Master said, "That's better. You should really know by now I always get what I want." the master continued to ramble on about stuff while I risked a glance towards the Doctor. He was watching me with panic in his eyes so I smiled at him. He smiled back and we both looked away before the Master saw the communication. My ribs hurt like hell, and when I moved there was a sharp pain so one of them might be broken but I was OK. "Miss Tyler, get up and give me a massage."

"Well, Master." I said his name with as much venom as I could muster, "I would do as you please but I can't seem to get up without seriously damaging myself. For you see, while Bob over there was kicking me, I think he broke a rib. So if I get up and that punctures my lung then you will be without a maid."

"I should allow you to die for your cheek and insolence. Guard. Help her up and send for the medic.

**_____________________________________**

Olivia, the medic came 15 minutes later. The Master was getting annoyed. Olivia came in and bowed to the Master before coming over to me.

She asked me under her breath, "What did you do this time?"

I smiled discreetly up at her, "Me? Do anything? What could ever lead you to that conclusion?" she snorted softly then continued wrapping my ribs up.

"Just be careful. A lot of people believe you are a goddess, the way you defy our lord so much." she whispered

"I'm no god." I looked up at the Master who was busy teasing the Doctor and whispered to Olivia the instructions the Doctor had given me. She looked at me with wide eyes but nodded.

"I'll spread the word. Will it work?" I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back at me then left, to go back to her other patients.

**_____________________________________**

It was the next day. The Master had heard that Martha was back in London after traveling the world and sent her a message. The Master had made the Doctor relieve all 9 centuries of his life. The Doctor had screamed in pain until the Master stopped and all that was left was a bundle of clothes. When the clothes were pulled away, the Doctor was there. A small, wrinkled little man with huge eyes and a big head. The Master had called a meeting, which could only mean that whatever plan the Doctor had was either about to work or about to fail. I looked around at the people in the room, Tish, Clive (Martha's dad), Francine (Martha's mum), the Doctor, Jack and myself. We were all covered in blood, dirt and smelled horrible. The Doctor was in a cage hanging from the ceiling. I couldn't see how his plan was going to work but I had faith in him. Just then, the Master came in, with two guards holding a girl in between them. It was Martha. She looked around, when she saw her family and Jack she had a pained expression but when she looked at the Doctor, she nodded slightly at him and he nodded back. She barely looked at me but I didn't blame her. She doesn't know who I am.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. You had companions who could adsorb the time vortex itself, this one is just useless. Your precious Martha Jones gave up the weapon without a fight. I mean, come on." he looked at Martha and said, "Kneel." Martha knelt and bowed her head down. "Now. On this day, mark it well. The girl, Martha Jones will die and on this day when the Toclafane fly and destroy, your precious people Doctor, will become the monsters they always were." I laughed at him. He looked at me and said, "what? Have you not figured it out yet? Who the Toclafane are?"

"Oh I figured it out ages ago. When I overheard you talking. But you are stupid to think we are monsters." I said, smiling at him with my tongue between my teeth. I was stalling for Martha. She needed the countdown to go.

"We will see. My children are you ready?" there was a silent response and the Master continued, "Start the countdown. You have failed Doctor. You and your precious band. Failed." Martha interrupted his ranting by beginning to laugh. "What?" the Master said, getting annoyed with the interruptions.

"A gun? A gun with four parts? I mean, did you really believe the Doctor would send me out to find a weapon."

"So. Even if I was wrong, I still got you where I want."

"That's what you think." I added.

Martha continued, "I didn't go around looking for a weapon, I went around telling a story. That's all. Not weapons. Just words. I told them all about the Doctor. And I told them to spread the word. To use the countdown. And at that moment, if everyone thought one word. All at the same time."

The Master interrupted, "Is that is? Prayer?"

Martha continued, as if there was no interruption. She stood up and said, "I told them to think one world all together. The word was Doctor. And with everyone of the human race right across the world thinking the same word. But with fifteen satellites."

The Master's face turned white and the Doctor said, "The arch-angel network." I remembered where I had heard that before. The program that the Master used to hypnotize everyone.

Just then the countdown reached zero. The screens all showed people gathering. They all were shouting 'Doctor'. I smiled and said, "Doctor." everyone in the room followed me. Jack, Clive, Tish and Francine. All the guards. I'm sure Olivia got the word spread and everyone on the ship was yelling 'Doctor' right now.

The Doctor began to glow and he said, "I have had a whole year to tune myself into the matrix's of the program. And you know what I am going to say now." the Doctor was getting younger. Until he was his normal self again. He was standing in front of the Master. "You refused to listen." the Doctor crouched down and put his arms around the Master. The only other Time Lord around. "I forgive you." The Doctor said. Just then, there was an explosion and the Doctor looked up. "The TARDIS. It's back to normal. I fixed it." the aircraft jerked and the Doctor laughed, he shouted above the noise of the wind that was blowing around everywhere, "Time is reversing. Right back to when the president was killed because of the paradox." I fell to the floor. I felt my broken rib get caught on something inside my body and then all of a sudden I couldn't breath. It must've punctured my lung. Damn. I looked up at the Doctor, laughing his head off as papers were blown all over the place. I smiled and let the darkness take over my vision. I let go and fell, away from the living towards the dead, knowing exactly what is about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Doctor's Point of view**

I held onto the rail next to me as the aircraft traveled back in time to just before the paradox happened. 1 year ago. The wind and rocking stopped and I pulled myself up. "We've gone back in time to just after the president was killed. The past year never happened." I explained to everyone in the room then I let out a laugh.

"Why do we remember? Will everyone remember? Francine asked.

I shook my head. "Only us because we were at the eye of the storm." The Master tried to escape out the door but Jack grabbed him. I looked around at everyone, grinning like a lunatic. My hearts skipped a beat and I froze as I saw a small, blonde girl lying lifelessly on the ground. I sprinted over to her and pulled Rose into my arms. Her body was still warm but I could feel no heartbeat. I refused to accept the truth. "Rose?" I barely registered the fact Martha was checking Rose for a pulse. A small part of my mind was wailing in grief while I said, "Rose, wake up. Please." I thought, maybe if I beg and plead enough she will wake up.

"I'm sorry Doctor. There's no pulse. She's gone." Martha said gently.

I looked up at Martha, pleading could still work. It has to work. "But that is impossible. She came all this way. She can't be dead." I let my normal mask that hid my true emotions slip.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. But she is gone." Martha rested her hand on my arm which cradled Rose.

"Doctor, I'm sorry." Jack said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Jack, I failed her. She came all this way to find me and I couldn't even save her." I didn't notice the tears that rolled down my cheeks and onto Rose.

"No. you didn't fail her. She came back to find you and she did. She died happy because she found you and was with you." Jack said. He removed his hand and moved away. Martha followed him to leave me grieve in private.

I held her head against my chest. "I'm sorry Rose. I tried to save you." I whispered in her ear. Her hand was sitting in mine. I didn't even remember moving my hand but it didn't matter. Her hand had always fitted perfectly in my hand. She had always known exactly what to say to make me feel better and when to say it. I squeezed her hand for the last time before I gently put her back down on the floor. I stood up and wiped my tears away. I left my Rose there to go sort out the rest of this mess.

Jack was holding the Master who was in handcuffs. "What are we going to do with this one?"

"We execute him." Clive growled.

"Kill him." Tish said.

"Do you really want to sink to his level? You kill him, you are him. I know what you've been through, seen horrible things, made to do disgusting things. But killing is never the answer." I tried to persuade them to change their mind. Even though my voice sounded flat and dead, I tried to get emotion in it to convince them otherwise.

"Oh, I think it is the answer." Francine said, pointing a gun at the Master's chest.

"Francine. Don't sink to his level. If you pull that trigger, you will become like him. Do you want that to happen?" I asked her, slowly walking towards her. She was crying. "Do you really want your children to have a killer for a mum?" she sighed and lowered the gun. I took it off her and chucked to the side. Francine was silently sobbing so I pulled her into a hug. That always made Rose better.

**Bang**

I looked over to see Lucy, the Master's wife, shoot him with the gun I had carelessly thrown away. Jack grabbed the gun and pulled the shocked woman into a hug. "NOOO!" I screamed. I ran over to catch the Master as he fell. He was my long lost friend. Even if he had tortured the people I cared about and innocent people, we had grown up together. I was no longer alone. A small part of my mind hang on to the fact he could come back. "Regenerate. It's just a bullet, you can regenerate."

He laughed at me. "No. If I do what is going to happen to me?"

"We can travel together again. Please, regenerate I don't want to be alone again. Please."

"Are you asking me out on a date Doctor?" he chuckled then coughed. "I want to die in your arms, knowing I won."

"No. no no no no no no no. you can't please. We're the only ones left. You can't leave me alone." the sensible part of my mind pointed out that I couldn't trust him even if he did regenerate but I ignored it. I had just lost my sweet Rose, I didn't want to lose anyone else.

"No." something in the Master's eyes changed and when he next spoke, he was vulnerable, he wanted to know the truth. "When I die, will the drums stop? Will the never ending drums stop?"

"What drums?" I asked, confused. I needed to answer this question. I have forgiven him for all the terrible stuff he did, we were back to being best friends who always competed with one another. Trying to be the best.

"The drum beat inside my head. It never stops. Will it stop?" I nodded. He smiled. "I win. Finally." I felt his hearts give up and he closed his eyes. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. I got up and placed him gently on the ground. There would be time for grieving later. When I was in private. My hearts felt like they had been pulled and wrenched from my chest and were now beating on the cold ground, trying to hold on. The Master had killed Rose. Whatever happened was because of what he had done to her. And it was my fault. I should've stopped him. I should have saved her. I saved the whole of the human race except for Rose. The most important one. I let her die.

"Doctor. It wasn't your fault." Martha said, coming over to me.

I looked at her. No mask hiding my feelings. I don't know what she saw but it made her gasp and she didn't try to stop me. I walked over to Rose's body and picked her up. My tears didn't stop the entire time. "Jack, bring the Master." my voice was cold and dead. No life in it anymore. He stayed silent and did as I asked for once. That was a surprise. I walked out of the room with Jack following. I was carrying the girl who had lifted me out of the darkness after the Time War. Jack was carrying the last of the Time Lords other than me. But I would be better off dead.

I walked into the TARDIS, dimly noticing her lack of hum which meant she was upset. "Jack wait here with him." I said emotionless over my shoulder, taking Rose further into the TARDIS to her room. The pink walls seemed too bright, to alive. There were clothes, shoes, make-up, souvenirs, tissues and rubbish all over the floor. Her mess. She had kept saying she would clean it, then she never had a chance after Canary Wharf and now she never would. I had promised Jackie I would keep her safe and I failed. I failed Jackie, I failed himself but most importantly, I had failed Rose. I laid Rose out on the bed, brushing hair away from her face. Seeing her lying on her bed, I could almost convince myself she was just sleeping. Almost. I turned out of the room and went back to where Jack was with the Master's body. I put my well used mask up, hiding my true pain. "OK. Can you go get Martha? UNIT is on their way and her family will have to go through explaining what happened but Martha and us two can go because we were never here. Tell her we will meet her family back on the ground." I say, not even wanting to ramble on.

"Sure thing. Doctor, I'm-" Jack said, about to say something.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a moment. Go get Martha, Jack." I interrupted, not ready for his sympathy. I had to be alone to break down and grieve for my Rose. I met Jack's gaze and stared back, silently telling Jack to go. Jack looked away first, and left the TARDIS to go get Martha. I let out a sigh and collapsed onto the seat. I shut my eyes and ignored the pain my missing hearts were causing me, burying it in my mind.

**Rose's Point of View**

I sat up with a gasp, feeling my ribs and lungs move and heal themselves. I looked around, confused. I had been on the Valiant, yet I was lying in my bed, in my room, in the TARDIS. I had died, oh my god, I died! But I am alive still. Maybe I'm like Jack? Immortal? But, if I died, then the Doctor must think…my eyes widened in realization, the Doctor thinks I am dead, he is gonna be hurting. I didn't stop to think, jumping out of bed and rushing out of the room towards the control room.

Hearing voices in the other room, I stopped at the door to listen. "Doctor, I'm sorry. I know that the Master was your old friend and the only other Time Lord but he was evil." I heard a voice say, that sounded like it belonged to Martha Jones.

I groaned inwardly, of all the things to say to cheer him up. "I'm alright. Cardiff, Jack?"

"Yep. I have to go check up with my team, who knows what kind of trouble they have gotten themselves into." Jack said, sounding like he was smiling his cheeky smile, silently suggesting hidden meanings that Jack always thought about. There was no reply but I heard the TARIDS engine humming and working so the Doctor must've entered the coordinates. "Doctor, I would appreciate if I could come to her funeral. She deserves one." Jack said quietly, so quiet, I nearly missed what he said.

"I know. I will get you before it is on." The Doctor said, in a normal, false voice.

"Are you talking about that girl who died? Who is she, Jack?" Martha asked Jack quietly so the Doctor didn't hear but I did.

"Rose." Jack replied in a sad voice.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room to see Jack and Martha standing nearby, in their own conversation oblivious to the Doctor as he buried his head in his hands, hiding his tears. Jack noticed me and stared in shock and disbelief. A smile then appeared on his face and he opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head at him, holding a finger to my lips. Martha saw me and stared in shock as well. I walked quietly over to the Doctor and slipped my arms around his waist from behind. I could feel him stiffen at my touch and turn around, expecting Jack or Martha. As he looked at my face with a blank stare, I lifted a hand to stroke his face. He shuddered then sighed. "I finally lost my mind." he whispered.

I snorted then said, "What makes you think you were sane beforehand. I really am here Doctor. Jack and Martha can see me." I smiled at him, trying to convince him he wasn't hallucinating.

He glanced over at Jack and Martha who both nodded. He looked back at me, tears filling his eyes. One fell and rolled down his cheek. I wiped it away and he pulled me into his arms. I sighed, with his arms wrapped around me, I felt safe and content. He buried his head on my shoulder and started to cry silently. I felt his tears soak through my top and I could feel his body trembling. He had just found out he wasn't alone and now he was again. "My Doctor." I whispered into his ear, letting him know I wasn't going to go anywhere. He pulled away to stare into my eyes. I stared back, losing myself in his chocolate brown eyes. Even though his face was neutral, his eyes showed me he was grieving, in pain and venerable. "I'm not going anywhere." I said, ignoring Jack and Martha. "I won't leave you again. Never ever."

"Never say never ever." He said, smiling a weak smile.

I smiled back and took a deep breath. I looked down at my hands and whispered, "I love you."

I couldn't look at him. The silence between us grew and grew until I wanted to scream but I just stared at my hands, unable to look up. He lifted his hand and placed it under my chin, lifting my head so I was forced to look at him in the eyes. I could see, in his eyes, something in his eyes with made my breathing speed up. "Rose Tyler. I love you too." He whispered.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat. I knew deep down he did love me but knowing and hearing it were two different things. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rested his hands on either side of my hips. It felt like his hands were burning into my skin but it didn't hurt, I liked it. I wanted more. No, I needed more. He pulled me closer until I was leaning against him, feeling his body against mine, burning me. He pressed his lips against mine softly to start off with, as if he was unsure about it. After a moment he pulled away but I wound my hand through his hair and pressed my lips against his, hard. One of his hands rested on my lower back, pushing my body up against his and his other hand trailed up and down my side, leaving trials of fire as he kissed me back. My lips parted as an invitation which he was about to accept before we heard a small cough and the Doctor sprang away from me.

I blushed as I turned to face Martha who had coughed as Jack laughed and wolf whistled. "Go Rosie!" he said, winking flirtatious at me. I glared at him and he just laughed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how are you alive? I mean, you're broken rib punctured your lung." Martha asked, confused.

"I don't know. Maybe whatever made Jack immortal made me immortal?" I guessed, shrugging.

"Rose, you do know that you made me immortal, right?" Jack said, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, I would remember that." I said, frowning. I never turned Jack immortal. I would know that.

"Yeah, you did. When you looked into the TARDIS. You brought him back from life but couldn't control it and brought him back forever. You might've turned yourself immortal too." The Doctor said quietly from behind me.

I spun around to glare at him. "You never thought to mention that?" I said, getting angry.

"I had other things on my mind." The Doctor said, defending himself.

"Sure. Whatever." I said, ignoring him. "Where are we?"

"Right. Umm, Cardiff, an hour after we left the Valiant. You know, you don't have to go Jack. I seriously don't mind you staying here." The Doctor said, turning to Jack.

"I know Doctor. But I had a lot of time to think. In that Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. I have responsibilities. They need me. I need them. Feel free to visit though." Jack said, smiling.

"We will." The Doctor said as Jack hugged Martha and Rose goodbye. He shook hands with the Doctor and walked out the TARDIS.

I sat quietly on the chair as Martha told the Doctor that she was leaving. "I'm sorry Doctor, but you've got Rose now and my family needs me." She said, trying to get the Doctor to understand her reasons.

"I know, I understand." The Doctor said, smiling at her. Underneath the Doctor's mask, I could tell he was lying. Martha was his friend and he didn't want her to go but knew he had to let her go.

Martha held her mobile out to the Doctor who took it as she said, "This isn't goodbye forever. Here's my phone. If it rings, when it rings, you better come running." The Doctor smiled and slipped the phone into his pocket. "See you round." She kissed his cheek and waved to Rose. Martha walked out the door and to her house.

"Doctor. What happened to the Master?" I asked, knowing something bad had happened to the Master that hurt the Doctor emotionally but I had to know to help him through it.

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS console. "Francine was going to shoot him. I convinced her to stop and threw the gun away but his wife, Lucy picked it up and shot him. He didn't regenerate." The Doctor said, in an emotionless voice. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck and sighed into my hair. "He was my friend. He was the only other still alive yet he didn't want to stay with me." He whispered, letting his pain and grief enter his voice.

"I know. He didn't want to stay but you're not alone. You won't ever be alone. Even if I die, I will come back. Every time, just for you." I told him, trying to comfort him.

"I know." He mumbled, tightening his hold on me. He took a deep breath and said, "I need a favour. He deserves a proper goodbye."

"A burial or cremation?" I asked, prepared to dig a grave for the Master because my Doctor wanted me to.

"Cremation. I need help to build a pyre." The Doctor asked me, still holding me close.

I stood with my Doctor on the cliff that overlooked the ocean, holding his hand in silence as he lit the pyre that the Master's body was resting on. The Doctor and I waited until the fire had burned down and the ashes had blown away. Still silent, the Doctor walked back down the hill to where the TARDIS was.

**Author's Note: This is a slightly edited version of this chapter then what I posted originally. I fixed a few mistakes up and I forgot to change this story to finished. I may write a sequel, I might not. I don't know. But if I do, it won't be until I have finished a few more of my stories that I have going.**


End file.
